


Rise to Power

by Lilly_Concolor



Category: Medievalness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Concolor/pseuds/Lilly_Concolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title may be changed. This is about my OC Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to Power

A forest of every shade of green you could ever imagine. A castle so beautiful that it puts the most beautiful thing in the world to shame. The landscape is flawlessly perfect. The farmers’ crops are plentiful and full of nutrients.  
Lilly was leading a small patrol through the forest; the rain was coming down in endless sheets. The whole patrol was soaked to the bone.

“Why are we out here? We are all going to get ill and die.” A man complained.

“Shut your mouth! We are doing this to keep this country safe. So why don’t you go ask King Azeril why we are doing this!” Lilly snapped at him. She continued to walk despite the fact that he had stopped.

Suddenly Lilly froze, very faintly there were crashes through the undergrowth. “Swords! Swords! We’re under attack! Be prepared! We don’t want them to know what hit them.” She drew her sword and stood with her back to the rest of the patrol. They followed suit. Dozens of men streamed from the undergrowth, Lilly slashed upward with her sword. The fighting went on for ten minutes until Lilly felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back. She whipped around and slashed the man’s face.

“Retreat! Retreat! Fall back! This battle is hopeless!” It was the leader of the other patrol; he was telling his troops to retreat! ‘Coward’ Lilly thought.

“Pursue them! Don’t let them get away!” A man, Eustace, from Lilly’s patrol yelled.

“No, let the cowards go. We’ll get them back some time. Do not worry; I fear it won’t be long now before we get to fight them again.” She turned, “Has there been any casualties on our side? Have any of our men died? No? Then we have nothing to fear, only fear itself.”

Lilly lead her patrol back to the castle and nodded to the General as he came to greet them. He looked at them, surprised by the blood and cuts that covered their faces.

“What has happened? Who attacked you?” He said, his voice stern but caring. He had no family; the army was like family to him. Any deaths were highly and true fully mourned. “Has anyone died?” He whispered.

“No, no one has died. Not on our side anyway. Can’t say the same for them.” Lilly replied. She was happy that no one died; another successful patrol.

The General sighed, “Good. We don’t need warriors dying. We already have enough to worry about.”  
Lilly nodded, and then looked back at her patrol. Some of them were cut but there were no serious injuries. She then looked to the General who waved his hand, dismissing her. She nodded, ducked her head, a jester of respect, and turned to her patrol and waved her hand, dismissing them.

Once back in her room Lilly changed out of her soaking wet armor. Her maid, Mary, helped her get fresh clothes on. “Thank you, Mary.” She said, exhausted. Falling down in her bed she fell asleep almost instantly.  
She slept for what seemed like ten minutes, and then a person came in and said her name. “What? Can’t you see…?” She stopped when she saw who it was. “My King! I’m sorry! Forgive me!” She knelt at his feet, her head lowered.

The king regarded her for a minute and said, “All is forgiven, you meant no harm. I heard about your patrol. Get up don’t just grovel at me feet like a beast begging to be fed. You did well. In fact you did so well that I’m going to promote you to, Second in Command of my Royal Army. Your ceremony will be tomorrow afternoon. It would be today, but you disserve rest.” He smiled as a look of bewildered gratitude spread across her face.

“H….How could I ever thank you your majesty? I do not believe I disserve this honor,” Lilly bowed again.

“Just do what you were doing, keep up on patrols, help General Izengerda keep the country safe, be loyal to me as you have always been. I’m counting on you. Remember that if Izengerda dies then you will be my General. Then I will count on you even more than I do now. Now go back to sleep, if you can.” He smiled again and walked out of her room.

Lilly sat down on her bed as soon as the king left. She thought about what he had said, should she take the job as Second in Command? Or should she decline the King’s generosity and risk bringing shame upon herself? It would be a tough choice to make, she had wanted to General for as long as she could remember. All the men had always told her it would never happen because she was a woman. This was her chance to prove them wrong, to prove that anyone could do anything as long as they had the will to do it. And little did they know that she had special qualities that automatically made her a better fighter, tracker and, if need be, a better assassin. How could he tell her to sleep? How could she sleep when he gave her so much to think about? But sure enough an hour after she was told that she was going to be Second in Command she fell back asleep.  
Waking again, an hour later, Lilly got up and walked to where her wardrobe was; taking out the light clothes she wore underneath her armor. Lilly gave a sharp, shrill whistle and her handmaid, Mary, came in.

“Yes, Milady? Is there something you need?”

“Yes Mary. I wouldn’t call you just to see you run up to me,” Lilly said in a slightly exasperated tone. “Now help me with my armor.”

“Of course Milady,” Mary said. And helped her.

When they were done, Lilly was looking like a warrior again. With her hair pulled back (Her mother refused to let her cut it short), and her dragon skin gloves on. “Thank you Mary. You are dismissed,” Mary dipped her head and left the room. For the first time Lilly looked outside. It was nearly noon the next day! How long had she slept? Hurrying out of her room, she raced down the stairs to the King’s council room. As she walked in she bowed low to the king. “I’m sorry. I over slept. I have decided that I will accept your offer.”

“Good. Then we shall proceed. Come outside with me.” He held out his hand and with some hesitation Lilly took his hand. The King led her outside, the crowd roared. He King held up his hand for silence, the place was suddenly filled with the unnatural silence. “Thank you! Now I am happy to announce that a young warrior is going to be promoted today. She greatly disserves this honor, even if she doesn’t think she does.” He turned to smile at Lilly. He nodded as she let go of his hand and knelt before him. “Lilly, you have done much to keep this country safe, and to disserve this honor. I herby declare that you will be the Second in Command of my Royal Army. Second in war commands only to General Izengerda. I trust that our army will never fall with these two young Generals leading my army. Now rise and accept your destiny.”

Lilly rose, “I accept, this is my destiny.” Without warning she knelt at his feet again. “I swear that I shall forever serve you My King. In life and in death, in sorrow and in happiness. In sickness and in health. In love and in hate. I am forever in your service. Take my sword, for it will ever be welcome for you to use. In battle or not, it does not matter.” She said then offered her sword, to the king. The crowd was shocked into silence. Lilly lowered her head.

“I accept your sword and your service. Welcome Lilly Dragonslayer to my court. Rise as my Second in Command.”

As he finished speaking General Izengerda, walked forward stopping in front of her. He nodded to her, welcoming her as his Second in Command. Lilly nodded back, she was now almost equal to him. ‘No’ she thought, ‘I will not abuse this power’. Lilly turned then to look at the crowd. They burst into cheers; Lilly was respected and loved by all the citizens in the town. All the young girls want to be just like her when they grow up. ‘Be just like yourself,’ she tells them ‘You can be a warrior, but you have to be yourself. Become your own warrior.’

Soon after the ceremony Lilly was in her room when someone came to her door, knocking. “Enter.” She called. The Blacksmith came in, followed by the Head Archer of the King’s Royal Army.

They both dipped their heads. Then George, the archer, spoke, “We have come to see and honor you. Milady, we have also come to fit you with new armor and a new cross-bow.”

Now Lilly had always been a good archer, but she had always used a traditional bow. The new armor she wouldn’t say no to. “I cannot accept the cross-bow. The armor, I must accept.” George got a look on his face and it was some what challenging. “I will stick to the weapons I have at the moment. The bow I have is what I learned with. It has never failed me. “

“A cross-bow never fails,” he growled. ”Or at least it never fails the dependable. So the question is; are you dependable?” He sneered.

Lilly could tell that the Blacksmith was holding his breath, but when he insulted her he struck George across the face. “How dare you! Speak to a higher ranked military officer in such a manner! You should spend the night in a jail cell.” He then turned toward Lilly. “I am glad there is someone who is willing to preserve the olden day ways of our people.  
Standing, as he was knocked off his feet by the Blacksmith’s blow. “Olden day culture, please. It will get her killed one day. Just you watch! And I’ll be there when it happens. Mark my words, it will kill you someday. Why do you think that the cross-bow was invented? To make shooting arrows faster and more efficient, to keep soldiers alive.” With those last words he turned and stalked out of her room.

“George! You coward! Get back here!” Lilly yelled. The archer came back. “I could out shoot a cross-bow, with my bow any day! In those words I hereby challenge you. It will be a test of accuracy and speed. Do you accept? Or will you run away like a dog, you’re tail between your legs?”

“You dare call me a coward? I accept your challenge! Be prepared to lose!” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, once again.

Lilly watched him go and murmured, “Good Riddance.” She then turned to the Blacksmith again. “Forgive me; I have neglected to learn your name. I have been rather busy since the ceremony. But I should have when I was merely a warrior.”

“Not at all my Lady. My name is Romanos, when does a warrior learn the names of the people, which serve the higher people? There is no shame in that.” He said. “Now, for the armor I was sent to make you. I need your measurements.” And he took them. “We now must come up with a unique touch to it. Of course it will bear the symbol of the king. But you as a higher power get to have yours the way you like. You could even change the color of the metal if you wanted, I know magicians that will help me with that,” Romanos winked at her. “I can have it done by the time you must go to your into competition.”

Lilly listened, nodding hear and there. “You can make it any color? Any in the world?” A color had popped up in her head, Blood Red. But then she thought, for a second, she would really like it to be as white as snow. “And how in the world did you meet a magician?”

Romanos laughed, “You have many questions. I don’t have to disclose, tell you, how I met the magician. Yes we can make your armor any color. Did something pop your head? I saw your eyes light up.”

“Ha ha. You know me too well already Romanos! And yes, something popped into my head immediately but I changed my mind. It was Blood Red. But I now thought of the color Snow White.” She said.

“Hmmmm…. I think we could do both. If you wish of course.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Yes, that would be nice. Like small threads of the red going trough the white.” Her eyes lit up in a strange way. The dark green depths looked lighter.

“That’s brilliant; I will go get to work right now. Also, good luck. George can shoot really well.” He walked out. The light in his eyes had also changed; the light of making a new and amazing work had filled them.  
After he left Lilly sighed and sat heavily on her bed. She shouldn’t have done that. She should have just told him that she didn’t want the cross-bow. Now she had to deal with challenging him. What would she do now? What if she lost? She would have to go talk to Izengerda; he might know what to do. Lilly walked to where his room was, the guard at his door asked what her business with the General was. “My business is my own; I don’t have to tell you. It is between me and General Izengerda. Now let me through.”

The guard nodded and let her through. “General?” Lilly said, “It’s me, Lilly. I need to ask you something. Or to ask advice is more like it. I have put myself in a sticky situation, which I don’t think I can get myself out of.”

He walked out of his study, a book in his hands, glasses on his face, he said, “What sort of problem have you already gotten yourself into?” he said, an amused light in his eyes. “Surely you couldn’t have gotten yourself in that big of a predicament?” He raised his eye brows, taking off his glasses.

“Well yes, it is kind of hard to explain. I challenged George, the Head Archer, to a shooting competition General, I don’t think I can out shoot a cross-bow! Its impossible! I was way too proud, and now I can’t fix it. I can’t tell him that I can’t do it! I will seem like a fool! And even more a fool when I lose to him! Oh tell me! What should I do?” She didn’t notice when she started to get panicked. She was desperate to not look a fool.

“First you need to calm down. It does seem like it is an impossible situation, but it only is if you thinks it is. He may be a good archer, but he, much like you, is very much headstrong. Yes you are, do not try to deny it. I’ve seen you in battle. But his case is much worse, and he thinks he can do anything. So just be aware, fight fire with fire.” He looked at her pointedly. “Now, I sent the Romanos to you as well. Did he come? I sent him to give you the option to new armor.”

“Yes.” Lilly said. “He did, I told him what I would like. He said it would work.” Lilly then looked at General Izengerda saw an almost emotionless face, but there was something, in his eyes. “I’m curious what did you pick? You don’t have to tell me, I was just. I’ve never seen you go into battle, or I wouldn’t be asking.”

“Mine’s Emerald Green, almost the same color of your eyes and black. I hope you never have to see me go into battle, those would be desperate times Lilly. Bad times.” He turned around walked back into his study and came out with a book. “You must excuse me. I’m quite busy right now. Trying to figure out what sickness has been taking my best archers, it’s strange and I have never seen it before. Please find something to occupy your mind for the moment. Sorry I can’t be of more help, my mind is elsewhere.” He led her to the door and opened it. He spoke in a whisper to the guard, but Lilly picked it up, “Don’t let anyone in. I’m busy.” The guard nodded and Izengerda walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Lilly wandered about the castle for some time, before thinking that as Second in Command she had nearly the same responsibilities as the General, she walked down to the sparing fields. The grass was green and healthy, not a brown blade to be seen. A man was teaching his son to sword-fight. Lilly could tell he was getting frustrated with the boy; she walked over to the pair.

“Hello boys. How are you today?”

“I’m fine,” The adult said, “Somewhat fine anyway. My boy here is a good for nothing mistake.” He growled.

Lilly flinched when she heard he man speak of his son that way. “Why do you think that good Sir? He looks like a mighty fine boy to me.”

“Maybe to you! My fore-fathers have always been the best warriors! My boy can’t even pick up a sword! He’s too scrawny, not even close to the build my older son has.” He glared at his son more and threw the sword down. “I give up! Go back to the useless things you were doing before I attempted to train you!” He walked away muttering about how the noble blood of his fore-fathers was being lost.

The boy sat down and started to cry. Lilly knelt beside him and touched his shoulder. “I have a felling you will make a better warrior than your father thinks. Maybe you need a different way of being trained. I’ll help you, come on.” She helped the boy up and picked up his sword twirling it. A look of awe crossed the boy’s face.

“This is a good sword. It’s name?” She handed him the sword.

“Oath-Breaker. That’s its name. It was my father’s father’s father’s. I didn’t name it.”

When he said the name Lilly felt a harsh wind and looked at the trees they weren’t moving. She felt a strange feeling, almost like she was sick to her stomach. She glanced down at the sword that she was just holding. It seemed to glow with an evil light. She then noticed the skull-like shape that was on the end of the hilt. It smiled, the smile wasn’t a friendly smile either, It was demonic, almost like the sword was possessed. She cleared her thoughts quickly and looked the boy straight in the eye.

“Well I’ll teach you to use Oath-Breaker like a loyal, dependant warrior would.”

Lilly put the young boy through many poses of sword fighting. All the time watching the sword he was holding. It seemed to correct itself when the boy held it wrong, Lilly thought, or was it her imagination? Only when the sun started to set did Lilly give him a break. “I have neglected to learn your name, my dear boy. And if you do not know me my name is Lilly Dragonslayer. Just Lilly if you please.”

“I am Adwar. My Father’s shame, coward and insult to his blood. I must admit that I admire your courage and skill Lady Dragonslayer. But I have not the slightest bit of courage in me. I will make no great warrior. For I will only run from battle. Not plunge into it, even if it is for the good of my country. Forgive me for I am wasting your time.” Adwar looked down at his feet, ashamed.

It took all of Lilly’s control not to slap the boy. This was no way for a warrior to talk! Instead she put her hand on his shoulder. “Look at me Adwar, look me in the eyes. Do not speak of yourself in such a manner. Any man, women or child can be great. I see very much potential in you. Now pick up your sword and carry it home like you are proud of whom you are. Do not let your father bring you down. Now go! And meet me here, tomorrow at noon. Until we meet again.” She sheathed her sword and walked back toward the castle. Ready to have a good night’s sleep.

As she entered her room, she saw a man at her bookshelf, which was in the back part of her room; he had a hood on so she didn’t know who it possibly was by their hair color. Putting her hand on her sword hilt, she slowly walked toward the figure, cautiously, “I don’t remember admitting anyone into my room.” She said icily but not too unkindly. Her emerald green eyes were narrowed thoughtfully.

The man turned from the bookshelf, a well worn book in his hands. Setting the book on the table beside him, he took off his hood. His face was fair and his ears pointed, he looked at her through clear, pale, gray eyes. "I have come to inform you of your lineage. It is time that you knew, for the time of our people is drawing to a close. Strange things are happening, and we have no power to stop them." He stopped speaking, his eyes had darkened and a gloom and shadow had come over the room.

Lilly looked at the man, her eyes confused. "What do you mean? I have no family. No kith or kin. I need no family, my army is my family." Her voice had turned to a snarl, and her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword, drawing it out of the scabbard slightly. "Why should I care? My kin," she scoffed. "My kin have abandoned me. So, tell me, why I should care if they call for my aid? My only allegiance is to my King and my country. My kin have no pity nor help from me." Lilly's voice was a low whisper that sounded slightly menacing.

The man nodded, "I can understand your anger but, the fate of you and your kin deeply intertwine. They can not fall without you falling as well." His voice was grave and sorrowful. "I have come because this world will fall if you do nothing. And you will fall with it." With that he turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Lilly to ponder in what he had said.

Sighing she laid down and fell asleep instantly. Almost as soon as she fell asleep, she was plunged into a dream. She was in a forest; a deep dark forest, one that was menacing and bursting with things that go bump in the night. A roar, one that shook the ground, sounded behind her. Lilly didn't know why but she was soaked in sweat, and blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. The roar came again, only this time it sounded more like chanting. Lilly turned and saw an awful sight; an army marching toward her, war machines, men that had the lust for blood in their eyes.........

Lilly woke with a start, her breath was heavy, and tears ran down her face. She sat up, and walked back to her desk. 'What the Hell. Why would I have a dream like that?' She looked at the book that held the known history of the country of Condoria.


End file.
